The Good Ol' Days
by Steph36
Summary: A collection of one shots about the gang when they're kids.
1. Mud

Hi everyone. :) I wrote this cause I needed a quick break from my new story (which is posted, by the way! It has an M rating, though). This fic will be updated randomly whenever I feel like writing it. As the summary says, it's a collection of one shots about the gang in elementary school. Thanks to Ponyboycurtisissmexy100 for the idea!

This first one takes place when Pony is in grade 3. I've always been a little confused about American cut off dates for what age you are when you enter a grade, but I think this would put Soda in grade 5. Sorry if I have that wrong, but it's not really critical for the story, it just gives you an idea of their ages. Basically, Pony is 8, and Soda is almost 11.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Hey Soda, check this out." I glanced toward my best friend's desk and saw him finishing up a sketch in the margin of his notebook. I peered closer and made out the details of a mustang. "That's the car I'm gonna buy when I get my license."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Better start saving now, buddy," I teased, and Steve playfully punched my arm in response.

"Mr. Curtis!" Mrs. Richardson's sharp voice cut through the air like a knife. Gulping, I looked towards the front of the room to see her glaring at me and Steve.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked quietly.

"Since you seem to understand the material so well, can you tell the class the answer to this question?" She pointed to the blackboard behind her, where she'd written a difficult addition question with fractions.

I felt my face turn red as the entire class watched me, waiting for me to answer. I studied the question, but it had different denominators and it always took me ages to make them into one common denominator. My blush deepened as I looked down and shook my head. "No, ma'am," I said softly. I hated being put on the spot in school. I never knew the answer unless I'd had enough time to work it out on paper first, and usually someone else had already answered by the time I was finished.

"Perhaps next time you should pay attention," she admonished, then turned her glare on Steve. "Mr. Randle, do you have the answer?"

"Six over fifteen," Steve said quietly. I turned to him, shocked. He'd been the one doodling. How did he know the answer? He shot me an apologetic look and I went back to staring at the top of my desk, feeling lousy. I tried to convince myself that it was just cause he'd had more time to work it out, but I knew it was just cause I was dumb and he wasn't.

I sulked through the rest of the lesson and only reluctantly picked up my pencil once the work was assigned. I struggled through problem after problem until the clock finally showed only ten minutes till lunch. That's when P.A. speaker in the room blared to life.

"Sodapop Curtis, please report to the principal's office." My head snapped up as a series of "Ooh"s came from the other kids.

"That's enough, everyone," Mrs. Richardson said sternly.

I put my books away in my desk and slowly stood up, throwing a confused look at Steve, who shrugged back at me; I hadn't done anything wrong that I knew of.

The principal's office was at the other end of the hall and I grew more nervous the closer I got. It's not like I'd never been there before, but I'd always known why every other time. When I reached the door, I cautiously poked my head in. To get to Mr. Sanjack's office, you had to go through the main office first. When the secretary saw me, she gave me a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Sodapop. You're not in trouble."

"I'm not?" I asked, taking a step into the room.

"Soda!" A dark shape suddenly came flying at me from the left, nearly knocking me over from the force of the impact. I looked down to see my little brother with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Pony? What's going on, Mrs Bell?" I asked.

She laughed a little before answering me. "Your brother here was outside for gym class and had a small accident. He was supposed to stay on the cement, but he ran after a ball. The grass was still pretty muddy from the rain last night, and he slipped. He's going to need a change of clothes."

I pried Ponyboy away from me and saw that his pants had thick streaks of mud on them. "Pony, how'd you manage that?" I sighed.

"Sorry, Soda," he whispered, looking down at his feet.

I shook my head and ruffled his hair. "It's okay, Pone." He looked up at me and gave a small smile. "What am I supposed to do about his clothes?" I asked, turning back to Mrs. Bell.

"I called your mom to see if she could bring some, but she's not feeling very well. However, she gave permission for the two of you to go home for lunch and fetch some," she explained.

I nodded and grabbed Pony around the shoulders just as the lunch bell rang. "Alright, kiddo, we'd better get movin'." Pony took hold of my hand and followed me out the door.

The ten minute walk home was spent with Pony telling me all about the mud splatter incident. When we opened the front door, I motioned to Pony to be quiet in case Mom was sleeping. She'd come down with the flu the day before and I didn't want to bother her. I sent Pony into his room to change and quickly made us a couple of sandwiches; I hadn't thought to bring our lunches with us and I doubted we'd be allowed into the school to get them once we got back. Pony ate slowly and when he was finished I ushered him out the door quickly so we wouldn't be late.

He was quiet on the way back to school and I looked at him with concern. "What's wrong, kiddo?" I asked.

"Nothin'" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"C'mon, you were a regular chatterbox on the way home. Why're you so quiet now?"

Pony was silent for a minute before answering. "I'm afraid Mrs. James will be mad at me." Mrs. James was Pony's teacher and had been my teacher in the third grade, too. She was a short, plump older woman and had been the only teacher I'd ever liked. She never yelled and had never called on me out of the blue. When she wanted me to answer a question, she'd always put a few questions on the board, then she would walk around the class while we wrote and carefully tap a number on my shoulder. Whatever number that was, I worked on that question first so I'd be ready with the answer when she asked. I didn't always get it right, but at least I'd had a fair chance of trying.

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"Cause she told me not to go on the grass and I did anyway."

I shook my head at him. "She won't be mad at you." Pony looked at me doubtfully and I laughed. "I promise, Pone. I'll even take you to class myself and prove it to you."

Pony remained silent the rest of the walk to school. We got there right when the bell rang and, as promised, I walked him to his classroom. As we went in the door, Mrs. James smiled at me.

"Sodapop, it's good to see you," she greeted warmly.

I grinned back and put a hand lightly on my brother's shoulder. "I heard Pony here had a small accident."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. James," Pony said in a quiet voice.

She knelt down to his level and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Ponyboy. But you need to listen to me next time, alright?" Pony nodded, but he still looked scared. While the other students were still putting away their coats, she beckoned us over to her desk and opened the top drawer. I grinned, knowing what that meant. In a container in the front part of the drawer was a collection of candies and chocolates. I watched Pony's eyes go wide at the sight and gave his shoulder another squeeze.

"I told you, Pone." He carefully chose a candy and hurried over to his seat while I grabbed a chocolate for myself. "Thanks, Mrs. James."

"Anytime," she said, smiling. She quickly filled out an admit slip for me and then followed me to the door. "Don't be a stranger, Sodapop." I flashed her one more grin before giving a quick wave to a now smiling Ponyboy and heading reluctantly back to my own class.


	2. Santa

I know this is a couple days late, but I didn't think of this till Christmas Eve, and then I didn't have time to write it till yesterday. Think of it as an extension of Christmas. :)

This is from Darry's point of view on Christmas Eve. He's 10 years old (almost 11), Soda is 7, and Pony is 4.

Happy Holidays!!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I walked carefully down the hallway, trying to feel my way in the dark so I didn't have to turn a light on. I knew Sodapop and Ponyboy would be watching for any sign of Santa and the hall light streaming under their doors would be a dead giveaway. Mom had already had enough trouble getting them to sleep the first time—she didn't need me waking them up.

I'd found out the truth about Santa a few weeks ago. Seeing him in every department store we went into had gotten me thinking. I'd asked Dad before and he'd always told me that Santa had helpers who went to the stores for him, but lately I'd been starting to think that didn't add up. If he could fly around the whole world and deliver presents to every kid in one night, why couldn't he go to all the stores in a month?

So, I'd asked Mom the same question and she'd told me the truth. But my brothers were still young enough to believe, and they'd spent the week planning how they were going to stay awake all night. Soda and I had tried it last year, but we'd fallen asleep before midnight. It was one in the morning now, so I figured I was safe to get a glass of water without being in too much danger of waking them up.

As I got closer to the kitchen, I heard a shuffling noise ahead. Thinking it was Mom or Dad putting out "Santa's" presents, I froze. I might know the truth this year, but I doubted they wanted me bursting in on them anyway, even if it wasn't on purpose.

I listened, but I didn't hear the noise again so I ventured forward. I was just rounding the corner into the kitchen when something big flew into me. One second I was standing up, the next I was pinned to the ground. My head slammed onto the floor on the way down, giving me an instant headache. I wrestled with the weight on top of me, but I couldn't get free. It was too dark to tell what was going on and I was starting to get anxious. I'd heard stories of houses getting robbed on Christmas Eve, but I never thought they'd come here.

"Santa's smaller than I thought," a voice said above me. As soon as I heard that, I realized what was going on and I groaned.

"Um, I don't think this is Santa…" a second voice chimed in hesitantly.

The weight came off me and immediately I jumped up and flicked on the light switch. I whirled around to face my brothers. They were both staring at me, eyes wide.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed. Pain pulsed in my head, adding to my aggravation.

"Uh, hi Darry," Soda started, giving me an innocent smile. "What're you doing up?"

"I asked you first." I took a step closer and they both backed up.

"We were waiting for Santa to come," Pony said softly. I looked between him and Soda, who was trying his best to keep the innocent look on his face, and knew who was behind this ridiculous plan.

"Well, he ain't gonna come now," I shot back, glaring at my middle brother. "I don't think trying to tackle Santa counts as being good. It ain't too late for him to change your presents to a lump of coal."

Instantly, Pony started crying and flung his arms around Soda, who didn't look too far off from tears himself. I sighed. I knew I'd been mean, but my head was killing me. All I'd wanted was a glass of water.

"What's going on here?"

I turned around and gulped; Mom and Dad were standing a few feet away and they didn't look happy.

"Darry's mean!" Pony wailed. Sometimes it was such a pain having younger siblings.

Mom went over to Pony and Soda, who was crying too, now, and pulled them both into her arms. "Darrel, what happened?" Dad asked. I knew I was in trouble if he was using my full first name, but I also knew this wasn't my fault. Well, the tackling part wasn't.

"I was trying to get a glass of water and they tackled me," I said, trying to defend myself. "They were waiting up for Santa."

"You two were hiding out in the kitchen?" Dad asked, turning to my brothers. I saw Soda nod his head into Mom's shoulder.

"He—he said Sa—Santa w—won't come n—now!" Pony bawled.

I looked down at the ground as I felt both my parents turn to frown at me. "Darry, why would you tell them something like that?" Mom sighed.

I shrugged. "I was mad. I hit my head when they knocked me down and it hurts." I saw Soda look up at me timidly at that and I suddenly felt awful when I saw how sorry he looked. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you," I said. "Santa will still come if you're sorry." I thought that if I could get them calm and back to bed, Mom and Dad might not be so mad at me for making them cry.

Pony pulled away from Mom and launched himself at me, wrapping himself around my legs. "I'm sorry, Darry," he sniffled.

"Me too," Soda whispered. "If we go to bed, will Santa still come?" He looked hopefully at Mom, who smiled back at him.

"Of course he will," she answered. "But, you have to go right away, and no more mischief." My brothers both nodded and ran down the hall.

I chanced a glance at Mom and Dad and was relieved to see they didn't look angry anymore. "Sorry," I muttered again anyway, just to be safe.

"It's okay, kiddo," Dad said, pulling me into a hug. "How's your head?" I felt him move his hand around the back of my head and I winced a little when he touched the place where I'd hit it.

"It still hurts," I admitted.

"Well, you're not bleeding, so you should be fine. We'll get you some aspirin and you'll probably feel better in the morning." I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

When I'd taken an aspirin and gotten the water I'd come for in the first place, I headed down the hall. After putting my water on my nightstand, I started to climb into bed, but stopped when I noticed a lump. I carefully peeled back the covers to reveal Ponyboy curled into a ball, fast asleep. I shook my head and climbed in next to him. If he was already out, I wasn't planning on waking him up and risk getting him crying again. The bed was big enough for both of us.

I was just settling in when I heard my door creak open. Turning in that direction, I saw Sodapop standing beside my bed, his stuffed bear in his hand. "What is it, Soda?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow. "You're supposed to be in bed, remember?"

He looked at me for a second before answering. "I'm sorry we hurt your head, Darry," he said quietly. Even in the dark I could see the worry in his eyes.

There wasn't any point making him feel worse about the whole thing. "It's okay," I said, ruffling his hair. I waited for him to leave, but he kept standing there. "Soda, do you want to sleep here tonight?" I asked. I already had Pony. What was one more?

He smiled a little and nodded. I pulled back the covers and he climbed under, nestling in right next to me. Pony shifted in his sleep and I felt him grab onto my pajamas. I smiled, thinking about how their faces would look the next morning when they saw that Santa really did come. And I couldn't quite deny that I was just as excited as they were.


	3. Teddy

Wow…I actually got something posted for Good Fic Day. I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in so long. I've been feeling very…unstimulated is probably the best word. Plus, just busy. I'm determined to update The Rites of Man by Tuesday, though (which I'll explain in that A/N).

So, I posted a poll for this chapter way back in March asking who should have the teddy bear. Pony won, so that's how I wrote it. I got the idea for this story from my dad's friend. He had leukemia and someone gave him a stuffed monkey as a good luck charm. While he was in remission, he went on a cruise and…well, I can't say more without spoiling the story. But, I would like to dedicate this chapter to him. He passed away last month.

X X X

"C'mon, Darry! Why can't I go?"

My older brother groaned. "I told you already, Soda. You're too little."

"Am not!" I declared, stomping my foot.

He rolled his eyes. "You're doin' a great job of proving it."

"Shut up," I muttered, sitting down on the couch and glaring at him. "I don't wanna go with you anymore, anyway." I tried to make myself feel better, deciding that Darry and Paul would probably just ditch me, but it didn't work.

"Right," Darry said, smirking. He turned around and headed for the front door, but Mom called him back before he got far.

"Darry, we need to talk to you before you leave," she said, sitting down beside me and putting an arm around me.

"But I'm already late, Mom!" he groaned.

"Darrel…"

Darry shut his mouth fast when Mom used his whole name. Dad came in a minute later, ushering Ponyboy in front of him. Pony hopped onto the couch beside me, his stuffed bear, Teddy, held tightly in his hands. It was impossible to tear him away from that thing.

Dad had a seat in his armchair and looked at all of us carefully. I started to get nervous, wondering if something was wrong. "Your mother and I were talking, and we decided we all need a vacation," he announced.

"A vacation?" I asked, relaxing. That wasn't bad at all.

"We're going on a trip?" Pony piped up. "Where?"

"To the lake," Mom answered, turning to him. "We're going to go camping for a week, right on the lake. You can learn to swim and Daddy will take all you boys fishing. We'll leave in a couple days."

"Fishing?" Pony asked, his voice trembling. "In a boat?"

"Yes, honey. You've been fishing before, remember? You liked it."

Pony shook his head hard. "I don't wanna go!"

"What's wrong, Pone?" I asked. I thought the trip sounded like fun.

"I don't wanna go!" he repeated loudly before running off to his room.

I saw Mom and Dad give each other confused looks before following him. I followed behind them and carefully poked my head into Pony's room. He was sitting on his bed, holding Teddy tight and crying.

"Pony, honey, you'll have fun. I promise," Mom said softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"You'll be safe on the boat," Dad added. "You'll have a lifejacket on. I won't let anything happen to you and neither will Darry or Sodapop.

Pony sniffled and looked up at Dad. "What about Teddy?"

The problem dawned on me at the same time as Mom and Dad. He was afraid his bear would drown.

"I'll hold on to Teddy for you," Mom promised. "He'll be fine."

Pony shook his head. "No. I wanna stay with Teddy. I don't wanna go to the lake."

Dad sighed. "It's okay, Pony. You don't have to go fishing if you don't want to. You can stay at the campsite with Mommy."

Slowly, his face streaked with tears, Ponyboy looked up and nodded.

I backed out of the room and stood to the side, unnoticed, as Mom and Dad headed back to the living room. I didn't like this. Pony couldn't go to the lake and never actually get in it. He'd miss all the fun!

The problem bugged me all day. I tried talking to Pony, promising him that nothing would happen to Teddy if he went on the boat, but it didn't work. Every time I tried to convince him, Pony would just shake his head and repeat that he wouldn't go in the water. It wasn't till the middle of the night that I finally thought of what to do. I sat up in bed, instantly awake, and ran down the hall to Mom and Dad's room.

"Mom," I said, shaking her shoulder. "Mom, wake up!"

"Mmm…Soda?" she whispered, cracking her eyes open. "What's wrong, sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I know how to help Pony."

Mom stared blankly at me for a few seconds before answering. "Help him with what? Is he sick?"

I could see her starting to wake up more and get worried, so I backtracked fast. "No, he's fine. But he won't go in the water cause of Teddy, right?"

"Teddy? The water? Soda, are you talking about the lake?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know how to help him." I quickly explained my idea to Mom. There was no way I could do it without her help. When I'd finished, she smiled at me.

"Pony's lucky to have you for an older brother," she said, kissing my head. "Now go back to sleep, Soda. I'll help you in the morning."

X X X

The next morning I got up early, anxious to get started. Luckily, Mom had all the supplies we needed laying around the house. I tried to help her, but I kept making mistakes, so finally I settled for standing back and watching her make my surprise for Pony. When she was done, she held it out for me.

"Wait here," she said. "I'll go get him."

I sat on the couch, bouncing impatiently while I waited for my little brother. Mom came back a minute later with Pony following her. Teddy was held tightly in his arms.

"Pony, Sodapop has something he wants to give you."

I smiled at Mom before turning to Pony. "Pone, I know you're worried about Teddy going to the lake."

"I'm not going in the water!" Pony immediately protested, backing away. I guess I'd pushed him too much on it the day before.

"What if I could promise you that Teddy won't drown?" I asked.

Pony looked at me, unsure. "How?"

"What if Teddy had a lifejacket? Would you go on the boat then?"

I could see Pony thinking it over. Finally, he nodded, and I grinned. I'd kept my surprise hidden behind a pillow, but now I brought it out. I handed the tiny yellow lifejacket to Ponyboy and watched as his eyes instantly lit up.

"Teddy has a lifejacket!" he cried. He grabbed it from me and started struggling to put it on his bear. I grinned and reached over to help him. When it was on, Pony jumped on the couch and threw his arms around me. Mom just smiled at us and ruffled my hair before heading into the kitchen.

"I love you, Soda."

"Do you love me just as much as Teddy?" I felt him nod and I head-locked him, pulling him closer. "I love you too, Pone."

X X X

Hope you enjoyed! Please review. :)

And Happy Canada Day!


End file.
